


Summer Tails

by Lantherien



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs, Trolls (2016)
Genre: Blueshipping, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Smut, First Time, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seriously getting it on, Smurf Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lantherien/pseuds/Lantherien
Summary: This will be a very short work. Inspired by PhoenixDiamonds Bluetiful. Just a ficlet of Branch and Hefty if they had met somewhere, somehow. Then got down. Maybe.;p





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixDiamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDiamond/gifts), [PriestessOfNox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestessOfNox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bluetiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868143) by [PhoenixDiamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDiamond/pseuds/PhoenixDiamond). 



> I don’t own Trolls, or Smurfs. Also, the Hefty/Branch brainchild was PhoenixDiamonds. However, this isn’t out of any bodies time lines. Branch and Hefty find each other someway. Somehow. Who knows. Just go with it people.

"talking"

" _singing_ _"_

 

Branch reached up impatiently to wipe sweat from his eyes, even as he shaded them from the too-damn-hot sun. His path ahead through the last of the forest lightened his mood, which had been weighed down by the unrelenting heat of summer. It was even hotter this year than last. Maybe being blue again had made it harder to take the heat?

With a crooked smirk he shook his head. Well at least that was something he could needle Hefty about. It was his fault after all. Sitting high in the canopy the survivalist swung his legs into empty air over the edge of the tree limb he sat on, backpack by his side. Rummaging around inside it he drew out a water bottle. He greedily drank down a few drafts before gasping loudly and messily wiped his arm across his mouth. 

“Better get moving. That mother hen will panic if I’m not there by afternoon.”

The words seemed harsh but the tone, soft loving and affectionate, gave away the Troll’s true feelings. Heaving himself to his feet, one blue hand gripped a shoulder strap and swung his backpack up onto his back, as he whipped out his hair to catch a high branch and continued swinging on. With the continuation of his journey his joy and excitement rose, so too did his voice. The song in his heart coming out to fill the forest around him.

“ _Always out of place, I knew I needed something new for me_    
 _I never knew just what that was, yeah_ ”

Feeling exhilarated he let his hair release and he flipped over through the air before the royal blue strands shot out catching the next limb. He hit the ground running when he saw no more good hair grips.

   
“ _Finding something safe was just like trying to catch a bird in flight_    
 _I knew that I would never touch_

_But now I won't let go_    
 _'Cause I'm happy to call this_

_Home_ ”

Sure, Troll Tree was home. But home was where the heart was right? His hips rolled, and shoulders shimmied through a dance step even in his run, ignoring the blasting heat.

   
“ _No more running_    
 _I'm good knowing_    
 _That I belong_    
 _(Happy to call this)_    
 _Home_    
 _I got loving_    
 _Don't care who knows it_ ”

Ahead of him Branch saw another chance to flip his hair up, and he curled his hair up even as he drew in a breath and his voice rose in his own joy, knowing that every swing, every step, was closer to being back to Hefty.

“ _Happy to Call this_

_Ho_ _…_ **arhhh** **!!** **!** ”

His voice cut off as his body was tackled to the side. Even as he tried to get his brain and body around to defend himself, he was tucked up carefully into another body which curled around his own, taking the worst of the hit as they went down into the soft mossy undergrowth around them. A deep rumbling laugh had Branch’s fists uncurling,  but he was still breathing fast, heart pounding.

“Branch.”

“Hefty! You scared ten years off me you idiot!”

Sapphire eyes gazed up at Branch from where he was laying on the ground, holding Branch against his muscular chest. The Smurf had his firm arms cradled around the Trolls body, even as one snuck up into the back of his hair, as those bright laughing eyes darkened and slipped from his own lighter blue gaze and dropped to his lips.

“I missed you, and you sung me out of the village. I heard you. Couldn’t help myself.”

Seeing the change come over the Smurf made the Troll shiver, even in the heat, and made him aware of having that strong body spread under his. Shaking off the last of his irritation and remembering how much he had desperately missed the other himself, Branch dove in.

Their mouths met with none of the chaste exploration they usually began with. Hefty’s hand speared up into Branch’s hair and pulled him in tight, tilted his own head slightly, and the Smurf made a hungry noise as Branch’s lips parted over his, all the invite he needed from his usually shy love. His tongue came forth and licked over the Trolls upper lip, trapping it for a second to suck before he claimed that hot mouth.

Branch had to brace himself, one hand on the ground beside Hefty’s head, the other on his solid chest, and moaned even as he felt thoroughly reclaimed after nearly two weeks apart. He heard Hefty make a frustrated sound as he wormed his hand under Branch’s backpack to cup a large burning palm around one firm ass cheek.

Heaven. He’d died and gone to the sultriest heaven he could imagine. Hefty changed the angle of the kiss, he drew his tongue back to suckle on Branch’s tongue that had shyly come to play with his own. He chuckled and drew back with gentle sucking kisses, slowing down as he heard Branch whimper as he palmed his delectable cheek. 

They were both left sucking air in great shudders, letting their hearts calm, foreheads pressed together. Hefty refused to remove his hands. Branch didn’t ask.

“Missed you too.”

It was a whisper between breaths, but Hefty didn’t miss it, couldn’t miss it said across his mouth as it was. Hefty’s grip tightened a fraction and their gazes met. Branch’s heavy lidded gaze stayed with him for a few moments, until a purple blush started spreading furiously across his beloved face and he started wriggling to get up. With a throaty chuckle Hefty let him up. Sitting up with a perfunctory use of abdominal strength, Hefty brought a knee up to casually ease the pressure of his tight pants, and rested an elbow on it as he watched his flustered love stare off into the underbrush as he fussed with his hair and vest. He let this go on a few moments before, keeping his gaze locked on the Troll, he stood and gently took the others hand.

“Branch. Welcome back.” His whole voice was softer, filled with sincerity and warmth showing how much he truly meant the simple statement.

Branch couldn’t help himself. His whole being relaxed. His breathing calmed. With a soft smile he turned back to Hefty and met his eyes again, the blush starting to die down.

“It’s good to be back.”

+++++++++++++++++++

Branch was swearing under his breath. It was so Troll damned hot. Being back in Smurf village with Hefty had distracted him for the rest of the day, but getting ready for bed while still sweating was inescapable. Plus it was making him grumpy. There was no way he would be able to sleep with Hefty wrapped around him like they normally did. Sure, he teased Hefty about being the cuddle monster, but it made Branch feel safe too. He’d had that so little in his life. 

Still scowling, Branch finished in Hefty’s bathroom, pulling on the lightest pair of sleep shorts he owned. He felt naked. The shiver down his spine sure as hum bugs wasn’t from a sudden chill, as much as he wished. With a fortifying breath Branch stepped out into Hefty’s bedroom. That brought a small smile to his face. Remembering how long it took his boyfriend (ha boyfriend) to convince him to share a bed with him. Worth being convinced. Speaking of boyfriends, his was…..

“Hefty!!!”

Branch spun back to face the bathroom door blushing. What seemed like miles of blue skin and a flash of a blue co..(no naughty Branch), burned into his minds eyes.

 

“Sorry baby. I know your still a little unsure but by Smurfs its hot! No way am I sleepin’ with clothes on. Probably won’t even be able ta hold ya.”

There was true regret in his deep voice rather than seduction, so the survivalist just nodded and turned his body sidewise to the Smurf and made his way round his side of the bed. Careful to keep his back to Hefty, the Troll sat on the bed and drew the thin sheet that was on it up to himself, and he lay down on his side covering his body over.

“Aw come on Branch.”

The mattress dipped as Hefty laid down behind him, close enough that Branch could feel his body heat radiating through the sheet.

“You’ve gotta be hot too Babe. Ya gotta know I think your beautiful. More than. Get outta at least the sheet.”

His answer was a rude snort. 

“I’m good thanks. Not all of us are super casual with flaunting our muscle bound bodies about,  thank you very much! I’ll be fine.”

With a great sigh Hefty laid flat on his back.

“Tell ya what? I’ll roll over here, yeah? Keep my back ta ya all night, and then at least ya can lose the shorts under the sheet kay?”

“………….fine.”

Rolling quickly, Hefty leaned over Branch bracing himself up on two arms over his head, obviously uncaring if any certain unclothed parts pressed against Branch’s sheet covered backside. He leaned down and gave a quick kiss to Branch’s blushing cheek.

“Sorry its ta hot ta cuddle baby. Love you.”

Just as quickly he was over his side, naked tailed backside pointed towards his love. Branch waited a few moments and then, with careful wriggling under the sheet, removed his sleep shorts and let them slide to the floor. Carefully he tucked the sheet around his naked body.

“Love you Hefty.”

+++++++++++++

Author note:

Okay so don't kill me yet. The naughty comes soon. Remember. This is all for the sake of naughty. Nothing more. Don't like it? GO NO FURTHER. Gimme a few days.


	2. Butting In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins. Seriously you don't wanna read naughty....get out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta thank the best beta readers ever Deadapples (he has a name now!) and Mikaelf77. Didn't remember to do it in the last chapter. Cause it was midnight. I got dumb. The song for the last chapter was Home by Nick Jonas.

 

There was blue and heat all around him. Branch knew, just knew on a deep level he was dreaming. It made him relax. He’d dreamed this before. 

“Hefty.”

The name on his lips was a moan more than anything else. His whole body was consumed by hot hands running over him, places they had explored before. Slowly. Gently. Hefty knew Branch was a virgin. Branch knew he wouldn’t be much longer. He _wanted_ Hefty. It burned, deep and low in his belly every time they got close. Then he’d be reminded of his own inadequacy and shy away. Oh, but in his dreams. 

Branch could feel an insistent pressure at his hole, not enough to breech him, just enough to tease. A blunt push where he hadn’t felt it before, except in early morning cuddles before they were both really awake. Knowing he was dreaming Branch whimpered and pushed back. His dreams grew more fevered. Disembodied hands roved over him further, but no matter how he squirmed or writhed into the blunt force behind him he was frustrated in furthering his pleasure.

+++++++++++

Feeling muddle-headed from sleep Hefty woke as something shifted him, and a tortured whimper broke over his ears. Stilling himself at a strange feeling, Hefty tried to figure out what was going on. Feeling a sharp shift at his buttocks, Hefty craned his neck to look behind him and choked on air.

Gilded in moonlight, Branch had shifted in the night. The sheet was now only wrapped about his ankles, leaving his beautiful teal skin all on display. His hands are splayed in front of him, restlessly clawing and releasing the bedding as he gasped and whimpered, a delicate blush across his cheeks and nose. Royal blue hair had come down to wrap around Hefty’s arm that didn't lay under his body, squeezing gently in time to the movement of his hips. His hips. Hips which were shifting back and forth. Hips which had pushed that beautiful, tight ass hard up to Hefty’s so Branch could spread those cheeks apart on Hefty’s tail to tease his hole. 

For a moment in time Hefty was pretty sure he died. Yep he was dead. Cause his shy, virgin mate was humping his tail. _In his sleep._

Unwilling to interrupt this Smurf given moment in any way (he'd kill any who tired), Hefty strains his torso to turn enough to catch as much of Branch’s face as he could. His eyes even being closed were clenched. Eyebrows drawn together, mouth turned down. Another frustrated moan broke from Branch's lips as he thrust back against Hefty’s tail, seeking more.

“Hefty please!”

“Okay, I’m done!”

Hefty was patient. Hefty was gentle. But Hefty was not a saint. Knowing by now the full abilities of Troll hair he rolled over lightning quick to face Branch and onto the hair around his arm making sure he had it trapped.  Sure he lost one arm but he had a good hold on Branch. At the loss of his stimulation Branch practically keened low in his throat, the noise bringing Hefty’s already hard shaft to a throbbing steel.

“Shh baby shh. I got ya.”

Seeing this wanton needy side was doing him in, but Hefty was raised better then to take advantage of him while he was sleeping. It’d be so easy to overwhelm him and have Branch wake up already half way through proceedings. Though it was Branch’s dreams that had taken them both there , Hefty never wanted to ask himself if that was how they took the final step. Keeping his aching hardness back from questing cheeks, he couldn’t help resting his hand low on Branch’s belly splaying it wide, pinky finger brushing soft hair that he knew matched the hair on his loves head.

“Wake up Babe.”

Pushing up on his elbow, aware it wouldn’t harm the hair he was pressing down, he kissed into the teal neck that arched invitingly to him.

“He…Hefty?”

“Yeah Branch. Ya were having one heavy dream there babe. Wanna tell me why I woke up ta ya grindin’ away on my tail?”

“WHAT!”  

If Hefty hadn’t been prepared for it, Branch’s full-bodied lunge would have sent him flying out of the bed. Instead all Branch managed was to flail his feet a bit and get one arm to the edge of the mattress to pull at it. A predatory laugh issued in his ear as Hefty used his grip on his belly to draw him back tight and, with a small thrust, set his aching cock tight between those taunting globes. They parted as he fit his cock into the crease easily, Hefty lining up every part of his muscular body to Branch’s lithe back. 

“That’s right baby. Here I was as promised, asleep on my side of the bed, when I wake up ta the most _delicious_ sound I think I’ve ever heard, and ya know how I feel about your singin' voice. What do I feel ta my surprise?”

He stops for a minute to run a hot tongue up the outer shell of Branch's pointed ear. He knows how sensitive it is and he nibbles on the tip as the teal Troll moans. 

“Right there. What I’ve wanted ta feel, but _up front,_ on my tail. Ya takin’ your pleasure. Or tryin’ ta. Wasn’t getting’ ya there was it baby?”

Hefty flexes here, long and slow, dragging his hips in a heavy slide and making sure his cock drags from the top of the crease all the way down to nudge Branch’s hole. A shudder runs down the teal body in his arms.

“Hef….ty.”

Branch is burning. He doesn’t know if it’s the summer heat, embarrassment, or desire. Probably all at once. But Hefty’s right there. By the Trolls! He’d been molesting Hefty’s tail! A small part of his brain offered up that that was why he was so frustrated. But Hefty could fix that, right?

“Please….Hefty?”

He knew his voice wasn’t loud, but Hefty always heard him. Branch let go of the edge of the mattress and used that hand to cover his face. He could only imagine what he looked like right now. The other shaky teal skinned hand came down to grip over the larger one on his stomach. The one so close to his quivering cock. He was so hard he had leaked on the sheets.

“I’m ready”

A sharp breath was drawn behind him and Branch cried out as he was abruptly pulled onto his back as Hefty rose forcefully over him, wedging strong hips and thighs between Branch's own. Branch kept his face covered but the hand that had covered Hefty's was captured and brought down beside his head in a strong grip.

“Look at me.” 

Hefty’s voice was heated but Branch couldn’t. He bit his thumb squeezing his eyes tighter shut and shook his head. In a flurry of movement that hand was taken as well and he cried out as it as slammed down to match the first. He couldn’t hold out the whine as Hefty thrust their cocks together, the slide making Branch press back helplessly. Hefty’s voice this time was demanding and raspy and Branch couldn’t deny him.

“ **Look at me!** ” 

Blue eyes clashed, both glazed with heat, one set fiery, the other bright with helpless tears.

“Ya look me in the eye and say that Branch. Baby I love ya, and I’m gonna keep lovin' ya. But tonight I’m on a line. We’re doing this or we’re not. Here’s my line right now. Cause by all the Smurf’s past I want ya bad. Real bad. I’m burnin'. I don’t want cha to regret nuthin. Normally I got all tha control in tha world, but ya got me burnin’ bad baby.”

Branch gazed up at Hefty. Took in the way he spoke through a flexed jaw, fine quivers in his defined biceps. He really would stop it all right now. The teal Troll smiled.

“I’m yours.”

Hefty let out a primal sound that held a hint of triumph, and his whole body pressed down to Branch’s. Their lips met, parted, only to come together again as Hefty hungrily turned his head trying to find the angle to let him just devour his soon to be _mate._ He drew back only when air became necessary. Branch's hair around his left bicep squeezed almost in time with his pounding heartbeat.

"Then hold on baby. I'll get us there. Just trust me."

"Don't I always?"

Hefty ground his hips down just to see those pretty eyes roll up into Branch's head.

"No smart mouths in bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm realising this might have at least two more chapters in this. At least. Cause now it's all set up. *Runs off Singing bang Bang bang.*


	3. Going Down Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hot summer loving. Branch and Hefty get closer.
> 
> This one defiantly not safe for work my dears. The boys got away from me here. So that means there will be a chapter more than I thought in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Ever my dear betas Deadapples and Mikaelf77. You guys are loves of my life. this chapter in dedicated to demi-steph please get better. Use this to keep you warm. Blueshipping is blamed on PhoenixDiamond and my personal addiction is blamed on her and PriestessofNox.

Reminding himself to breath was the key. Branch was sure that was it. That had to be it. The sudden push and roll of Hefty’s body into his had sparks flying in his vision. When Branch could string some type of thought together and see once more, he had to clench his eyes shut anyway. He couldn’t do anything but feel.

 

Hefty was kissing the side of his throat. Lavish, open mouthed things that ended with a drag of tongue as he moved under his jaw. Helplessly the troll tipped his head back, exposing more of his tender skin, unaware of the submissive gesture even as his hands tugged restlessly against their captivity.

 

“If I let ya go ta use my hands,” Hefty pauses to administer a stinging bite that has Branch arching his chest up into his, moaning at the heated contact, “What are tha chances ya gonna freak out and rabbit on me?”

 

Branch heaves in a few breaths, doing his best to bring his brain back into gear. Words. Hefty wants words. As he thinks about what they’re doing, what they’re going to do, his arms tremble. His legs, drawn up outside of naked cerulean blue hips, clench strong thigh muscles, almost in reflex.

 

“Don’t. Just don’t let me go till you have to. Keep me here.” Without prompting, The Survivalist was the one who locked their gazes, lighter blue connecting with sapphire, letting him see whatever he needed. He wanted this. He was nervous as hell but he wanted this. He just needed Hefty to keep him grounded.

 

For a few precious moments, the passion peeled back to tenderness. Hefty could feel the tension in the one he loved, but at the same time the truth of his desire. Branch wanted him. Wanted this. Stretching back up, he kissed softly over that panting mouth.

 

“Alright love. I got’cha.” He more carefully wove their fingers together instead of just pressing Branch’s hands down and gave them both a gentle squeeze. “Let me take care of ya first. Ease back the……strain a little yeah? Ya gonna love it. Don’t hold back. Move how ya like and let me hear everythin’. Ya know how I love that voice of yers.” He gave him a leer before retracing his path back down his neck with lips and tongue.

 

Branch tried to frown at the Smurf’s teasing, he really did. “I thought you said, no smaaahhhh”. He tossed his head to the side as the tendon leading to his shoulder was teased “mouths in bed.”

 

Not bothering to raise up to reply, Hefty just let his words blow hot air over the top of Branch’s chest as he worked his way down to where a tight nipple was awaiting his attention. “Since my hands are busy, ya about ta really, really appreciate my smart mouth.”

 

Tossing his head side to side, Branch closed his fingers tight around the ones holding his own, trying to think only about that instead of the thoughts in his mind about Hefty’s mouth and where he was going to appreciate it. Then a hot, wet suck surrounded his nipple. “Nngggh”

 

Hefty rolled the sweet tight bud gently between his tongue and lip, getting it wet before he drew back to blow on it, admiring the shine his spit left on the slightly darker teal nub. The purple blush had spread from Branch’s nose and cheeks and now dusted lightly on his chest, making Hefty just want to bite his way down his body and see more of him flush with that colour. See his marks tomorrow. But he wanted to love him too. That won out. Kissing his way over to the neglected twin he repeated the same attentions.

 

He locked his right hand down again so there was no risk of that arm escaping. Making sure Branch’s mind was distracted, he gave a gentle nip.

 

“Ahhh.” Growling low in his throat, Hefty soothed the sting with a harsh suck as he slowly dragged the twitching but unresisting left hand down to push it back into the mattress beside his hip. With great reluctance, but also building anticipation, he lifted his hips allowing his pulsing cock to drag down the length of the trolls equally hard length before he resettled lower. His hard abs still gave Branch something to thrust against and the bed would do for him, for now.

 

The sudden rush of cooler air as their sweat slicked skin parted startled Branch, hips rutting up as he lost contact for a moment with his lover and the half-choked noise of desperation hurt his own ears. The renewed flush to his skin this time was shame in himself, shame at being so needy at the smallest thing and he jerked at his hands ineffectively, half turning one shoulder up as if to roll away.

 

Glancing up Hefty quickly reaffirmed his grips and settled his upper body weight a little better laying butterfly kisses across upper abs formed out of labour rather than training like his. “Easy baby. Love seeing ya need me like this. Ya just so damn beautiful, given’ over ta me. I’ve just gotta taste all of ya. I’m gonna too. Then we’ll move on. Gimme this yeah? Please?”

 

Unsure eyes gazed down their owner’s torso to meet Hefty’s even as the Smurf continued laying a line of kisses from one side to the other. A great shudder went through his body, doing all sorts of interesting things for both of them, before Branch let himself settle back and deliberately relaxed under Hefty with an effort.

 

Carefully breathing, Branch kept eye contact and gently squeezed the hand still pinning his by his head. Cautiously Hefty squeezed back and relaxed the grip a little, but his hold on the other hand tightened and Branch felt better knowing Hefty had him no matter what. He lifted their joined hands and, while still staring Hefty down, brought the joined grip towards his face. He singled out Hefty’s pointer finger and nipped the tip with his blunt teeth, before suckling just the end. Feeling the Smurf falter in his line of kisses made Branch feel a little more confident and he sucked the finger in deeper, swirling his tongue around the tip. Peeling his own hand back slightly so Hefty would have a better view, he smiled shyly around the flesh in his mouth before wrapping his lips back around properly and sucking hard, taking the length of it in agonisingly slowly. He used the muscle of his tongue to spiral about the length of the digit as it went in and stopped for a moment when his lips met knuckle to hollow his cheeks.

 

Hefty’s breath was coming in short pants. Wet dream right there. He was going to cum right the hell now and all Branch had done was suck on his finger. Smurf damnit! He was supposed to be taking the edge off Branch! His hips dug down into the mattress once, twice without his conscious control before he got a grip on himself. “Branch….ya killin’ me.” The rumble came from deep in his chest and out through clenched jaw. “Mercy. Let me take care of ya instead? Please?”

 

Still lavishing the finger he had claimed, sky blue eyes narrowed as if contemplating defiance before Branch began to slowly draw the finger out of his mouth. Without releasing suction. Hefty dropped his forehead to his loves sternum, unable to watch the withdrawal. Once it was free, Branch was the one that led their joined hands so that pair too rested down by their hips.

 

Catching his control back by fine threads Hefty shifted down a little more, making Branch groan at the slide of flesh on flesh. Both of them savoured the push and slide of skin for a moment until hefty resettled lower down, this time laying mostly between Branch’s legs. Bent thighs shook where they framed broad shoulders and Branch had lost most of the friction against his straining trollhood. A sticky trail mapped up Hefty’s body, joined to the softly leaking head.  It reminded Hefty of something very important. The jar of lube he’d very carefully kept stocked and on hand in his drawers by the bed, seemed miles away right now. Considering his options Hefty leaned down stabbing his tongue into the cute little indent of Branch’s belly button, imitating a motion he hoped to be performing in the near future. Branch arched up, strong thighs pushing under his arms to thrust that beautiful cock over Hefty’s chest, smearing more pre-cum with the sweat that beaded there and giving Hefty his answer.

 

“Ya gonna be real good for me baby ain’t ya?” Hefty pushed his chest down to give Branch more friction as he turned to suck a mark into one thigh. “Let me make a real mess of ya?” A strangled moan answered him as he turned to mouth over the hipbone at the other side, each caress and nip taking him sliding down.

 

“What….what do you mean Hefty?” The Smurf could hear his breathless mate was a little nervous. Hefty took his time following the hint of a v in the muscle edging around Branch’s mouth-watering cock. It brushed against his cheek as he kissed the base of it and Hefty could see another pearly drop of fluid gathered at the head making him hungry.

 

“I mean before we go further I’m gonna use this smart mouth on ya. Until ya can’t take no more. Make ya cum so I can taste ya on my tongue. But I ain’t gonna be swallowin’ this time baby. I just want ta. Wanna be able take everything ya give me. But I’m gonna need it ya see? Use it. Make a real mess of ya. So I can get ya hard again and ya can take my cock. You want that don’t’cha babe?” Branch’s hips were struggling under Hefty’s weight and he looked up to gauge his mates’ reaction.

 

Hefty’s mouth taking his member in? And he was going to use Branch’s spend too….? As Hefty’s voice had in a matter of fact way explained what he was about to do, the Trolls brain had supplied images and, against his will with tiny pulses of his lower body, Branch’s cock had tried to get closer to that taunting mouth. His hole felt empty. Wanting. Even knowing he was about to be prepared with his own fluids heated him even more.

 

“Do it. Please, please ngggghhhhb Hefty please!” He was in real danger of actively hurting himself trying to get closer to Hefty. He’d never felt this mindless. He needed Hefty. Needed him now.

 

Assured this was something his Troll wanted Hefty ran his lips up the pulsing shaft, making Branch break out into a wailing sound that almost became a clean note. Hefty jerked back in surprise, his own arousal twitching painfully. Branch whined at the sudden loss of stimulation and Hefty dived back in, desperate to hear that sound again. Hearing the sexual noises his lover was making was almost equal to his singing voice, but Hefty was damn sure what he just heard was both at once and if he could make it happen again? With renewed purpose he set his shoulders under Branch’s knees, opening his legs up and out giving him full access to his beautiful dick. Fully erect like this, any sign of foreskin Branch may have had peeled back and the hard, dripping, darker teal head was exposed, thin slit at the tip leaking pearly fluid. Hefty had been aching to taste it. He knew he couldn’t take it all, but this small taste from the already leaking tip wouldn’t be missed. Being careful as he didn’t have hands to steady it, Hefty stuck his tongue out with pointed tip and wriggled it into that tender slit, gathering all the pre-cum he could and drawing it back to his mouth, savouring both the salty with sweet undertone he hadn’t expected and the surprised hitched breath he heard in reaction. “Ya taste better than any Smurfberries Branch.”

 

Branch had to consciously unwrap his hair from Hefty’s arm or he might squeeze it to death. By all the Trolls! He was going to die! Death by Hefty’s mouth on his prick. He felt his hair wind up and around the top of the bed, even going under to tangle with the legs on each side and weave back through itself. Well with his brain half destroyed he wasn’t going to be going anywhere soon. The hair listens to the heart not the head. He still didn’t want Hefty to stop holding him there. “More! Pl..please Hefty.” The encouragement seemed to be what the Smurf was waiting for as, tilting his head around carefully to get the right angle, he sucked the head in. Branch couldn’t help the few howled notes that came from his throat, as a hot tongue was traced just under the rim and across the slit again, even as he tried to rut up into that furnace like suction. Colours and lights burst in his vision, snatches of song he’d never heard teased his ears.

 

Hefty had to use his forearms to hold down the teal hips that tried to thrust up into his face, even as that sound he’d wanted burst from Branch. Yes! Smurfs that was the sexiest thing he had ever heard in his life and he sucked hard at the captured head to draw it out. Branch was losing it, writhing and making _that_ sound under him and Hefty let his next attempt at a thrust slide him a little deeper. It just kept him going. Keeping the suction steady, the area between Hefty’s shoulder blades began to burn from the labour of holding Branch’s hips down and arms captive. Not to mention he was supporting his own upper body weight and Branch’s legs over his shoulder’s. It was a labour and burn he savoured, as with the next thrust Hefty relaxed his throat and took his mate in.

 

Branch’s spine arched up in a stunning display of flexibility, that few would believe _his mate_ was capable of and that Hefty was careful few got to see. Those beautiful musical cries hit a crescendo and it took the last of Hefty’s will to pull back a bit and catch the sweet-salty spend in his mouth not down his throat. Also, not to spend his own seed into his bedsheets. Smurfs he was just stunning. Looking up through the very top of his vision, Hefty took what Branch gave him, careful not to spill any. Seeing straining muscles, tendons pulled tight as his mate tried to unconsciously pull and fight their locked grip, arched neck and the under curve of his jaw as he ground the back of his head into the pillows. The whole head of Hefty’s bed was consumed by Branch’s royal blue hair. This was a moment he’d never forget.


	4. Final Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer heat bursts into flames...filthy filthy flames. As always people NSFW. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Beta readers, Deadapples and Mikaelf77 who stood by me obsessively going back and forth to be satisfied with each little bit of this. Thank you. For those who waited....so much thanks. The comments lit me up. Ardelia darlin' being a massive distraction (which is not a bad thing) as it helped getting my writing style out and flowing again after years of being on the shelf. as always. PhoenixDiamond takes the first level of blame for this. PriestessofNox is the secondary parent of what I've come to call my hell baby. Enjoy.

Taking the risk Branch was out of it enough, Hefty let one of their joined hands go. His beauty was trembling and twitching with aftershocks as he relaxed back to the bed. The Smurfs cheeks were bulging around his prize and some was drooling down Branch’s slowly softening cock. Hefty knew he needed to save as much as possible.

 

Wedging his fingers in a v around the base of that pretty prick, he slid them up to meet his mouth pulling back his head to match, wincing in sympathy as his poor baby whined at the over stimulation. He had to keep suction as the soft flesh left him, some cum still splattered into his palm. Branch’s spent member made a slick plop as it hit his quaking, taut stomach. If Hefty had full use of his mouth he’d be apologising at the rough treatment, but then he’d waste his harvest.

 

Branch’s whole body was sparking and lighting up in random places. He could feel Hefty shifting around and despite having half his mind in a haze, even his virgin self could figure out the Smurf’s intentions. Permitting himself to drift with the sensations the Troll was content to allow his soon to be mate to do what he will with him.

 

Hefty shifted his knees under him, still holding his hand over his mouth. Seeing how relaxed Branch was, he eased his other hand out of the lax grip. Looking up at the way Branch’s hair had snaked over the top of his bed, he figured he was safe for a bit and he really needed his hands now. Using the free one, he couldn’t help sliding it up from ankle to thigh, getting a good grip to pull the limb out wide. Seeing Branch spread out, thoroughly wrecked and waiting for his cock had a strong effect. Said organ throbbed insistently at the sight. Looking down, past spent teal cock and slowly relaxing balls, Hefty could just make out his goal, half hidden between sweet ass cheeks.

 

Feeling his soon to be mate drag him up over his thighs, Branch let out a slight grunt as his hips were angled up by the support. Willingly he let his thighs splay as far apart as they could, offering himself up to the Smurf he loved. Hefty had done just as he promised and taken the edge off, but deep in his belly there was a hunger that hadn’t been satisfied. Opening his eyes, that he might have only just remembered he had, Branch managed to lift his head a bit.

 

Hefty was kneeling between his obscenely spread legs, one hand curled about the right thigh, having used it to drag him up onto his own, angling his hips up as the Smurf stared down between his legs. One hand covered his mouth but a bit of Branch’s spend had slipped between two fingers and a small strand hung from his chin. The Troll felt his spent prick twitch with renewed interest. Trolls above he was gorgeous. Sweat glittered in the moonlight over his carefully crafted muscles.

 

His freed hands stirred restlessly in the sheets and burning blue eyes snapped from staring at Branch’s hole to twitching hands. Those eyes came up to Branch’s face and the Troll could see a bit of panic in the Smurf. Concern his currently gagged mate had, that Branch might pull away while he was hindered. Digging deep and pushing back negative thoughts, moving slow Branch reached one hand behind the knee of the thigh Hefty wasn’t holding and pulled it up and out, exposing himself further. He ignored his own renewed blush and slid the other hand back up by his head and left it there. “I’m ready for you Hefty. Please take me.” He bit his own lip after at his own brazenness, but didn’t move.

 

Hefty choked. Some of the fluid in his mouth splattered into his cupped hand and some escaped to spot over the teal stomach below, but the Smurf barely noticed with the sound of his own heart beat pounding in his ears. His grip on Branch’s thigh clenched hard and his beautiful _lusty_ Troll just tossed his head back and moaned, _enjoying it!_ Take him! Take him! Take him! The words pounded in his head in time with his heart beat, roaring through his veins and straight down into his near bursting dick.

 

His dick which had, without his permission, begun to nudge at that tender hole, which Branch had willingly and _deliberately_ exposed to him and told him to take. Now! With little of his previous expertise, Hefty spat the cum from his mouth into his cupped hand and dragged it down to that taunting ring of muscle. He let some trail messily over his cock but dared not touch himself, instead backed off just enough to circle the tight wrinkle with the slippery pad of his thumb, careful to keep his hand curled and not lose any more of what he would need.

 

Surging up at the same time as he pushed softly on the pucker, he caught Branch’s mouth in a filthy kiss that was all tongue, spreading and sharing the taste of his lover, his wet chin sliding over the Trolls. “Hmmm!” The noises he made tasted almost as good. Just as Hefty drew back enough to left him breath he felt the ring of muscle give way and the tip of his thumb breeched. Branch tried to buck as he howled, either trying to get more or away, but at this point Hefty could give no quarter.

 

“Shhh, I’m givin’ ya what ya want. Take it baby. Just take it.” Hefty didn’t wait for an answer, he took Branch’s mouth again, cutting off the cries and sliding his thumb in fully. Tilting his wrist, he let some of the cum in his palm slide forward around the spasming hole, before drawing his thumb back to thrust forward again. He sucked hard on Branch’s tongue before stabbing his own deep, swallowing the whimpers that issued forth enjoying the feeling of his mate quivering and twitching below him.

 

 

Overwhelmed by his suddenly more forceful lover, Branch used his free hand to cup the back of Hefty’s head, palm tickled by the short hair. He tried his best to return the ferocious assault on his mouth. His eyes opened wide as he felt himself being breeched for the first time, crying out when his mouth was free, the sounds being swallowed by his mate, as the intrusion thrust into him. It felt burning hot and the sensations spread outwards through his hips.

 

He felt like his own body was fighting. To get away. To get closer. Trolls it was everything he dreamed of and nothing he had imagined. Faster than he thought possible his shaft was filling, coming back to hardness. It was everything Hefty had said he would do to him and Branch craved more.

 

 

Feeling drawn in rather than pushed away the Smurf stopped trying to subdue his mate and focused on his goal. He lifted back so he could watch as he prepared him. Branch’s hand in his hair slid down to grasp a strong shoulder, blunt nails scraping back and forth with the thrusts of Hefty’s thumb. Even his breathing was in time, sharp exhales whenever he pushed forward. His teal cock, once more raising to full length, making Hefty’s mouth water in remembered taste.

 

His gaze slid further up to see half lidded, glazed eyes watching him, panting mouth still shiny from their mixed saliva and Branch’s cum. “More.” Hefty growled and slide his thumb free. A glance down assured his fingers were coated well. More his love would get. The Troll whimpered at the loss, hips making little jerking, seeking motions like they had at the start of all this, when Hefty had moved his tail out of reach.

 

He teased his pointer finger round the slightly puffy entrance, just to hear the pleading whimper and see it twitch before he let the whole length slide forward, like silk. A quick glance up confirmed those gorgeous eyes had slid closed again and Hefty swore he heard a faint “y _esssssss_ ” Hiss out with Branch’s next breath.

 

As he slid it back, Hefty aligned his second finger and nudged it past the guardian ring. The thigh in his grip jerked and to Hefty’s delight Branch’s toes spread apart as he arched up, taking the second finger with a tight hitched breath and then a slight whimper as its only protest. “Ya take them so willin’ly baby. Can’t wait ta see my cock sink inta ya. Right. Here.” He jabbed forward sharply for the first time, aiming up a little, and was rewarded by seeing the survivalist ‘s whole body jerk as a broken cry ripped from his throat. A small spurt of pre-cum came from the neglected cock and Hefty backed off the small gland.

 

“Easy love. We’ll go together this time. Just a little more yeah? Ya can do it.”

 

“Heffffffffftttty.” The drawn-out whine only made him chuckle in a way that was almost menacing. Hefty bent to his task, scissoring his fingers and working his Troll open.  Every couple of thrusts and twists he would teasingly brush that spot again, just to see Branch squirm. Finally, when he could easily slide a third finger in with the other two, Hefty was satisfied Branch was ready to receive him.

 

He didn’t ask. He’d asked as much as he could take. Branch was still clutching up his own knee, his nails digging little crescents into the underside, while holding himself open through all the torment Hefty had just put him through. He pulled his fingers free with a wet squelch that may have embarrassed Branch, had he been coherent enough to notice. The Smurf allowed himself a proud smirk that he was not.

 

He used the last of the fluid to slick his length, although by this point he had leaked enough in his own held back lust to nearly coat his dick. He grasped the base of his throbbing need and lined up the head with Branch’s faintly winking hole. His gaze lifted to meet Branch’s, who had locked gazes with him. “Mine.” He thrust into his mate’s virgin body for the first time.

 

Every part of his awareness had narrowed down to one thing. He could feel his body resist slightly then, with a push of Hefty’s blunt head, there was an uncomfortable stretch that had Branch’s lungs seizing, and suddenly Hefty was inside him. _Hefty was inside him._ Sharp hip bones pressed tight to the underside of tender thighs and Branch’s length was once again pressed against Hefty’s defined abdominals.

 

Branch could only catch his breath in short hiccups, a faint whimper underlying each. He felt the leg Hefty had hold of being guided around the Smurf’s body, then a blue elbow rested by his head as Hefty’s now free hand came to cup his cheek. A thumb caressed under his eye, catching a tiny leaked tear before a soft kiss was laid on his mouth.

 

“Easy Branch.” Hefty’s voice was strained making the Troll search his face, even as he realised the muscled body pressed tight against his own tremored faintly.

 

“Hefty?” he couldn’t help the whispered reply, worried for his mate. _His mate!_ A tense smile was used to reassure him as Hefty’s other hand gently worked Branch’s almost cramped one off his own knee. Blue fingers rubbed the nail marks as he guided that leg back and around him like the first.

 

“Just tough work ta give ya a minute ta adjust Branch. It’s ok. I’m ok.” Branch relaxed, his breathing coming a little easier with the reassurance. Hefty used his now unoccupied hand to dig under Branch’s shoulder and the Troll frowned up at him, breath hitching a little with the small movements that occurred where they were joined.

 

“What are you doing?” Branch didn’t get a verbal answer. Instead, the arm behind his shoulders lifted and Branch was left crying out as Hefty sunk into him impossibly deeper. His hair stretched from its grip on the bedhead too allow the movement, but that was the last thing he was paying attention to. He didn’t think he had any deeper for the Smurf to go. When his head stopped spinning the Troll found himself clinging to Hefty’s shoulders, face buried in the blue neck. Hefty had lifted him up into his lap and sat him down fully on his burning hard length and Branch felt impaled. Filled to the point of bursting. “I…I can’t.”

 

“Ya can. Just hold on ta me. I’ll do the work. Just feel me. Us. We’re together. Finally mated.”

 

Branch nuzzled into Hefty’s neck, laying a soft kiss there. They were, they really were. “I love you.” Strong arms that held him up and close seemed to soften to cradle him. The Troll could feel Hefty’s heart beat against his own.

 

The Smurf swallowed, sudden emotional tears softening the edge of his desire. “Oh Branch. I love ya too. So, so much.” He turned his head to bury his nose into the royal blue hair, taking in the scent of him. Forest and herbs. Something just Branch. How he loved this Troll. Everything that made him what he was. He felt Branch lift his face, one arm unwinding from the clasp around the Smurf to go to the back of his neck instead. Cautiously slow the Troll leaned back a little, Hefty supporting him, both of them holding their breath at the minute shift.

 

When they were face to face Branch smiled at him. The sweetest smile he’d seen ever. “We’re together Hefty. I’m your mate. You are Mine.” Branch’s voice held the tiniest edge of a musical tone. Like he was barely holding back from breaking out in song right then and there.

 

Hefty didn’t think one Smurf body could hold this much love. “Branch.” He pulled the other in close again. He set one hand wide open on that bare teal spine and softly caressed up and down each bump. Branch curled slightly into each downward motion. Their hips rolled in the tiniest movement and both moaned at the same time.

 

Royal blue hair was slowly shifting in time with their body roll. Hefty just flowed with Branch. Feeling the Troll’s form begin to relax. Enjoying taking him in. The Smurf watched through a heavy gaze as the mass of hair began to release their bed. Unwinding from the wood and itself, the silk waves undulated with the flow the lovers’ bodies had begun to move in.

 

Branch brought his experimental shifts to a halt, shuddering slightly. The remembered feelings of frustration were raising in him again. The ones from his dreams.

 

“Show me Hefty? I… I don’t know how to move. What to do next?” The Smurf holding him up groaned as if in pain, bluest of blue eyes closed just for a moment before opening again and locking back to his. The hand at his spine swept lower to cup his cheeks, nearly touching where they joined. The other strong blue arm went about his waist pulling him in tight again as Hefty gave him a quick kiss.

 

“Hold on, and just feel.” Breathing deep to keep himself in the moment Hefty lifted Branch slowly, feeling himself sliding from the hot grip of the others body. Branch threw his head back exposing his neck, which the Smurf began to suck and lick at. Right before the crown of his cock could come free he flexed his abs and brought his mate down, spearing him back and re-joining them with a harsh cry, which of their mouths it escaped from he didn’t know.

 

It was like the flood gates had broken. Hefty couldn’t stop himself from repeating the motion. Again and again he used his superior strength, lifting Branch up and thrusting up as he dropped back into his lap, drawing cries from the Trolls throat. He kept the movement long and steady. Making sure on the upward stroke his dick nudged that bundle of nerves.

 

Branch wasn’t passive in his arms. Once his body adjusted to the rhythm, the Smurf could feel teal arms pushing down on his shoulders to help lift and relaxing to add to the downward drop. The hot brand of a hard prick sliding and slipping up and down the taut ridges of his belly and chest assured him the survivalist was getting a lot of stimulation.

 

“Ah…ah..Some….Hef…hef..I feel…” The Troll was shuddering now, nearly incoherent and Hefty tilted his head back to catch babbling lips with a hungry biting kiss, feeling his cock full to bursting twitch and throb. “Not…not yet baby. Hang on…just ha nagghhhh just hang on…fer ahh me.”

 

Unable to hold back any more he angled his arm across Branch’s back and pushed his face down into Hefty’s shoulder, feeling blunt teeth nibble and mouth at the tendon and side of his neck between cries. He rose up a little more on his knees and quickened his pace, all but pounding into his mate’s accepting body that clenched around him. Those musical sounds started in his ear with a wailing tone and his balls tightened.

 

“Now, noooowwww baby NOW!!!!!!” Hefty’s voice rose in a howl as his cock spurted, bursting deep in Branch, the tight ring of muscle constricting around him, milking him as his thrusts became erratic. He felt hot splashes across his chest even as his vision darkened around the edges and his whole world was Branch. Only Branch.

 

Feeling wrung out and blissfully limp in Hefty’s still tight hold, Branch just trusted the Smurf to hold them up. His shaking legs barely clung around the blue waist and his arms around Hefty’s shoulders were dead weight. He had never felt so…tingly in his whole life. Like if his mate wasn’t holding him he’d just float away.

 

Moaning out a small protest when he felt the Smurf begin to move, he couldn’t help but whine a little when Hefty gently laid him back on the pillows. Even so, he tiredly went as his lover directed. Soft kisses just had to be returned, little pecks to his slightly swollen feeling lips. Once his legs, which felt like jelly, were laid out, Branch could feel the softening length of Hefty’s shaft pulling from his body. He sighed a small protest but couldn’t even summon a blush at the wet sound that accompanied the head leaving his stretched hole.

 

Pressing a last soft kiss to his beautifully blissed out love, Hefty managed to tear himself away. Possibly the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. He made his way to the bathroom and returned with a wet cloth, after hastily wiping down his spent prick and Branch’s seed from his body. The troll was right where he had left him. Legs still enticingly spread, eyes open merely slits and a tiny loving smile on his face. Hefty slid up close to his side and gently washed down the Troll’s chest and body, then his sweetly soft shaft which caused Branch to stir under him a little. Hefty then slipped the cloth between his legs, cleaning him in the last most intimate of places with tender touches.

 

Branch fought his eyes open a little more, reaching his hand up to cup Hefty’s face. “Thank you.” Hefty turned his face to kiss his palm and let the cloth fall to the floor. The normally tidy Troll didn’t complain. They could clean it up in the morning. Content, the survivalist let himself be gathered into Hefty’s muscular arms as the Smurf turned onto his back. One teal arm went across the broad blue chest to tuck under the opposite side and he lifted his leg over the Smurf’s thigh, tucking his face into his shoulder. His kissed the cerulean skin and nuzzled it, murmuring low. “Love you.” He barely heard the tender heart felt response.

 

“Love ya too, Branch.”

 

Neither Smurf nor Troll had noticed the heat wave had broken.

 

The next morning Hefty was woken up to Branch sitting over his hips. As soon as his eyes were open that beautiful singing voice burst from Branch’s lips as he pounced forward.

 

“ _One more time_!”

 

 He’d created a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song “One more Time” by Daft Punk (even if it is only one line)

**Author's Note:**

> PhoenixDiamond you started this….you need to pay child support. PriestessofNox…this particular hell baby is mostly your fault but PhoenixDiamond your Tailor Smurfs pants with a hole in them sparked the first unpure thought. You both need to take responsibility as proper smutlet parents.


End file.
